x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Slow Down and Speed Up
Slow Down and Speed Up is the third episode of X-Men: New Mutant - Bailey Nelson. During a lesson with Professor Xavier, he teaches me, Bailey Nelson, how to use my molekenisis to slow down or speed up anyone or anything. This comes in handy when me Bobby, Amara, Sam, Ray and new students, Jamie and Jubilee go on a training exercise, to climb a mountain to save an X-Men, Shadowcat. Voice-Over Introduction Since I've been at the institute, I've learned a lot of cool tricks with my powers. Now I've learned a really useful one. When the group and I are on a training mission, my new power may come in handy. At least we have two new students to help us out. Now we must climb to the top of a mountain to save X-Man, Shadowcat. Plot During class with Professor X, he teaches me a new ability with my powers. He explains to me that I can slow or speed up anything, by messing with the motion of molecules using my molekenisis. He has Bobby create a snow ball and throw it and I have to slow it down. As it heads towards the wall, I concentrate and it slows down, as if it's in slow motion. I concentrate again, but instead I make it go super fast out the window. When class is dismissed, Professor has, Bobby. Amara, Sam, Ray, and I stay to meet two new students, Jamie and Jubilee. They demonstrate their powers, Jubilee shoots a small plasmoid out the window. Ray asks Jamie what he can do and Jamie multiplies himself and they each ask "Which One"? Professor tells them that Jamie and Jubilee will accompany them on a training exercise. The team suits up and meets with Wolverine and Storm. They explain to the group that they have Shadowcat chained on top of a mountain and they have to save her, while Storm and some of the others uses there powers to try to stop them. When they start, Bobby makes stairs of ice to the top, but as they're walking Storm strikes it making us fall. I use my powers to create a platform we all land on. Cannonball uses his powers to give us a boost to the top, but he's blasted off by Cyclops. I use my new ability to slow his descent, so when he lands he won't feel a thing, other than Cyclops blast. Jean starts an avalanche, so Magma, Jubilee, and Berzerker blast them, while I slow them down, so they're easier targets. Bobby creates a bridge of ice to get out of the way. Once we're away, he bridges us to the top again, but this time when Storm tries to strike us down, I slow it down, then rearrange the molecules to turn it into a cloud. As Bobby bridges us to the top, I use my abilities to make us go super fast. When we reach the top, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Storm attacks us and state if they recapture Shadowcat, they fail. I unchain Kitty and rearrange it around Logan. We all think we've won, but Storm informs us we need to get back to the ground, with Kitty, safely. Bobby freezes Storm and I slow her down as she falls, so she doesn't shatter. Jamie splits into six and jumps on Cyclops. I tell everyone to jump and we do. Feet from the ground, I slow us down. Professor X and the Rest of the X-Men congratulate us and we all welcome Jamie and Jubilee to the team.